In industrial inkjet technological development, it has been a major trend to use more nozzles and rows in an inkjet head. Accordingly, it has become increasingly difficult to equalize the ejection performance of each nozzle.
As one example, an ink ejection property can be nonuniform due to a variation in pressure wave or temperature distribution according to how an inkjet head is driven. An inkjet head is configured in such a manner that pressure chambers are arranged in a plurality of rows and ink inlets of the pressure chambers between the rows are connected by a common ink chamber. In this configuration, a pressure wave generated in a pressure chamber by driving one row of pressure chambers is propagated to another row of pressure chambers via the common ink chamber, and a variation in ejection property of the pressure chambers having the propagated pressure wave is caused as “crosstalk problem.”
Meanwhile, introduction of advanced inkjet technology has achieved a lower nozzle unit cost, thereby providing a lower product cost in more simplified structure. Consequently, development of a high productive inkjet head is being required.
Conventionally proposed example of a technology capable of reducing the impact between pressure chambers derived from a crosstalk includes an inkjet head comprising a wall surface member which intersects an extension line of a straight line connecting an ink inlet and an ink outlet of a pressure chamber which is made of a material of which the volume elastic modulus is not greater than 40 GPa (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), an inkjet head with a damper wall which faces a common ink chamber and elastically deforms (for example, refer to Patent Document 2), and an inkjet head with a damper member having a damper chamber which is filled with air in a common ink chamber (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).